


Mattina

by xSuzerain



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Just some everyday softness, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]Si guarda allo specchio, i movimenti lenti ed impacciati ancora, perché porta i residui d'una notte quasi completamente insonne.
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Masunaga Kazuna
Kudos: 2





	Mattina

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **B-PROJECT** non mi appartengono, e tutti i loro diritti sono sotto il copyright della MAGES.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro; le situazioni narratevi sono invece di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Terza storia, yay! Sono davvero contenta dell'andamento a questo giro, e spero di poter tirare fuori altro, ancora (L).  
> ... Beh, ovviamente figuriamoci se non avessi trovato anche stavolta una scusa per scrivere su B-Pro - e tra l'altro, è la prima volta che scrivo effettivamente qualcosa che sia sul canon!verse, visto che ad ora ho solo scritto AU. Beh dai, momenti di tenue dolcezza quotidiana e slice of life non guastano mai, soprattutto con i miei bambini prediletti (L).

Si guarda allo specchio, i movimenti lenti ed impacciati ancora, perché porta i residui d'una notte quasi completamente insonne. Sbadiglia persino, coprendosi la bocca – mai dimenticherebbe l'educazione, per quanto grande possa essere la stanchezza che prova. Ed è solo in quel momento ch'in effetti lo nota. Come, appena coperto dalla camicia ch'indossa – troppo grande, per lui – sulla pelle della clavicola troneggi un segno rosso.  
Sbuffa appena divertito e si avvicina allo specchio per vederlo, _ammirarlo_ ; e sbuffa ancora dopo, quando appoggiato allo stipite della porta lo nota gongolare alla visione.   
«Ti sta davvero bene, Kazu.»  
Rotea gli occhi. Oh, non darà mai a Tomohisa la soddisfazione di dire ad alta voce che pensa esattamente lo stesso.


End file.
